


The Waters off Beautiful Nausset

by Cerberusia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Time, Isaac Has Issues, Jackson Has Issues, M/M, Pre-Series, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 02:42:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerberusia/pseuds/Cerberusia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So I was wondering if you'd be interested in rimming me," says Jackson, and Isaac actually <i>chokes</i>. The question is largely formality - of course Isaac's going to be into Jackson, because <i>everyone</i>'s into Jackson. He just needs to check that the ass-licking part is okay. (Pre-Series, Jackson and Isaac are 14, though no less full of Issues).</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Waters off Beautiful Nausset

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt at the TW Kink Meme left AGES ago that wanted Jackson/Isaac and rimming. The title is from Sylvia Plath's 'Daddy', has nothing to do with the fic (apart perhaps from mentions of child abuse) but a) it's marvellous, go listen to Plath reciting it on YouTube at once, and b) I have been trying to think of a title from this damn fic for several days and it's just not happening. Even Neruda has failed me. So, Plath.

The best thing about Isaac, Jackson thinks, is that he does as he's told.

See, Jackson's found some stuff he wants to try out, and Danny keeps insisting that Jackson isn't his type (which is a total lie, but Jackson's keeping quiet for the sake of their friendship), leaving him with no-one to try it out _with_. He's not close enough friends with anyone else to ask them, and sadly it's not something an ingeniously-crafted vibrator can mimic.

And then he sees the light in one of the rooms in the house across from his, and he gets an idea. He's not friends with Isaac by any means - barely knows him in fact - but maybe that's what he needs. He knows that Isaac's quiet, on the lacrosse team, and regularly gets yelled at and the shit kicked out of him by his dad, who doesn't come home until late on Wednesdays, usually leaving Isaac locked out. He remembers an older brother - Cameron or something - but he fucked off as soon as he got out of high school and Jackson hasn't seen him since. Not surprising on the outside, but having seen how protective he was of Isaac, Jackson thinks his disappearance is a bit weird. Fuck, maybe Mr. Lahey killed him and hid the body - he does work at the cemetary. There was his mom too, but Jackson barely saw her. Now she definitely _is_ dead - Jackson wasn't very old at the time, but he remembers the adults talking about 'that dreadful business'. Neither Isaac nor his brother came to school for two weeks; rumour said it was suicide, a hanging, and the older brother was the one who found her.

As far as Jackson's concerned, he knows more than enough about Isaac. So, one Wednesday when Isaac's sitting on the porch doing what looks like homework, waiting for his dad to get back, Jackson is able to casually wander across the road and say, with perfect poise,

"So I was wondering if you'd be interested in rimming me," and Isaac actually _chokes_. Well, at least he doesn't have to ask if Isaac knows what rimming is. The question is largely formality - of course Isaac's going to be into Jackson, because _everyone_ 's into Jackson. He just needs to check that the ass-licking part is okay.

"Are you serious?" Isaac asks once he's got his breath back.

"Deadly." Isaac's looking at him like he thinks this is a joke, like he thinks Jackson is trying to make a fool of him. Which is probably fair, but not conducive to Jackson getting his ass licked. "C'mon, I'm serious. You want to, right?" Isaac blushes up to his _ears_. "So that's a yes, then. What are you waiting for? An engraved invitation? A kiss? Because I'm not kissing you." He pauses. "Especially not after you've licked my ass."

Isaac chews his lip briefly, then drops his eyes and says,

"Fine. Where?"

Jackson has no idea what he's said to finally convince him, but he's not gonna look a gift horse in the mouth.

"My place." He turns around without waiting for Isaac to respond - and, as predicted, it only takes a couple of seconds for him to hear the sounds of Isaac scrambling up off the porch to follow him.

As soon as they get to Jackson's room, Jackson kicks off his shoes and strips off his shirt. Isaac hovers nervously in the doorway. Jackson gets off his pants and underwear and raises an eyebrow at him. He doesn't look like he's going to make the first move any time soon, or even take off his clothes, so Jackson sighs and takes him by the wrist to tow him towards the bed. Isaac's tall but skinny, his height advantage useless against Jackson's weight, and he goes without a fight. Like he's used to being dragged around.

Jackson decided days ago that the best way to do this is with him on his back - not as easy access as if he were on all fours, but he'll get more control. He quite likes the idea of yanking on Isaac's hair. So he lies down as gracefully as he can manage and gestures Isaac over. Isaac hesitantly settles himself on his stomach between Jackson's bent knees, propping himself up on his elbows as he awaits further intstruction. Jackson rolls his eyes. Does he have to do _everything_ himself?

"What, you forgotten what we're doing here? Get on with it, for god's sake." Isaac flinches a little, then hurriedly complies, placing his hands on Jackson's thighs and ducking to lick, rather shyly, first his perineum, then his ass. The delicate touch actually tickles a little, and Jackson is about to complain when Isaac continues by pressing his tongue against the hole more firmly. Better, Jackson thinks, and lets him get on with it.

It's still very tentative at first - ugh, he should have picked someone who wasn't a _total_ virgin - but when Jackson doesn't pull him away, Isaac gets bolder. Still licking around the hole, he lets his tongue start to catch on the rim. Hot sparks abruptly flare in Jackson's belly, and he takes a sharp breath. Isaac stills, tensing.

"Keep going," says Jackson. His voice is croakier than he'd like. But Isaac does, dragging his tongue over the hole harder and harder. It feels weirder the more Isaac's tongue presses inside him, but it also feels _good_. He's not gagging for it or anything, but his cock is hard against his stomach, twitching occasionally when Isaac licks a particularly good spot.

Then Isaac's tongue really starts to penetrate him, a good couple of centimetres slipping into his ass, and Jackson's dick gets _very_ interested. He's fingered himself before, of course, and it was good, though too much effort to make every time he jerks off, but it couldn't have prepared him for this. Isaac's tongue is hot and wet and _mobile_ , and looked at objectively it's disgusting, but he's not thinking objectively any more because he's got a _tongue in his ass_.

"Keep doing that," he says, his voice strained, and starts jerking his cock, two fingers and thumb moving the foreskin back and forth over the head. Isaac does as he's told, obviously happier now he's been given explicit directions. God, Jackson bets he could get Isaac to do anything - look how easy it was to get him here, licking Jackson's ass. Jackson hadn't even offered to get him off in return.

Jackson starts moving his hips, just a little, in tight circles, grinding his ass into Isaac's face, and Isaac's fingers dig harder into Jackson's thighs as he really goes for it, nose bumping Jackson's perineum. Jackson can't tell if he's enjoying it, per se, but for whatever reason he seems pretty enthusiastic. Jackson thinks he can feel his blunt, bitten-down fingernails pressing into his skin, and he likes it. He clenches his hands tight in the sheets, skin sparking with pleasure.

Jackson considers it a matter of courtesy not to come in Isaac's hair: it spatters on his stomach instead, hips rising and falling sharply, fucking his fist, Isaac clinging on the whole time.

Isaac stops licking, but Jackson has to tug firmly on his hair before he comes up from between Jackson's thighs. His lips are red, and he looks slightly dazed. Judging by the way he's shifting around, he definitely enjoyed it.

Now, if at this point Isaac had suggested that Jackson engage in some kind of reciprocity, he's high enough on endorphins that he wouldn't object to giving an amiable handjob. It wouldn't be such a hardship. But Isaac stays silent, cuts his eyes to the side, and it's painfully obvious that he's awaiting his cue to go. So Jackson gives him it:

"You're better than I thought you'd be. The door's unlocked." Isaac all but flees the room, closing the door behind him. One of his long sleeves has ridden up, and Jackson sees a flash of a bruise on his forearm before he vanishes from sight.

Come drying on his stomach, Jackson listens to his unfamiliar footsteps on the stairs and wonders idly what's got him in such a hurry when his dad's not due back for another half-hour. But only briefly: he's got plans to make to hang out with Danny and impress Lydia Martin and generally have a life which doesn't involve Isaac at all.

That said, Isaac is at least usually in the background: someone Jackson is vaguely aware of, hanging around on the periphery. But for a fortnight afterwards, he's strangely aware that Isaac seems to have absented himself from Jackson's life: they don't have classes together, but they don't even pass in the hall. At practice, Isaac is curly hair and the back of a jersey, his face always turned away, like how small children do that thing like _I can't see you so you can't see me_. It's fucking weird, is what it is, but after a couple of weeks Isaac stops whatever freakout he's been having, things go back to normal and Jackson stops thinking about him at all.

(Jackson never does find out what the issue was. But before his parents take him to the East Coast, far away from Beacon Hills, he sees the way Isaac sometimes looks at Derek and Scott, when they're not looking back, both longing and wary, and the uncomfortable flash of recognition makes his tongue taste sour).


End file.
